Goblins, Zamorak, Zaros, oh my!
by Salamimaster
Summary: My first RuneFic. It's sorta based off of Mainiac's story. If anyone requests a character, I'll try to fit him/her in. T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1.

The room that the Goblin leaders were in was dark, damp, and full of sinister-looking plants. There were five Goblins around a table; The feared Generals Bentnoze and Wartface; A goblin in brown robes with a red helm embroidered with a diamond and two ram horns; The Generals's assistant, Grubfoot; And the strongest Goblin general of all time, the sole survivor of the God Wars; High General Dragonscale. The High General wore spiked red armor, made from the scales of dragons, and held a black Bandos godsword and black shield, both holding the power of Bandos and made from the strongest and sharpest of metals: King Black Dragon scales.

Each of these Goblins, excluding Grubfoot, were in very high positions. They were all gathered in the sacred Temple of Bandos, a secret to all but them. The Temple was just below the Generals's room, hidden by a rug. The robed Goblin, who happened to be one of the few High Priests of Bandos, spoke first. His voice was cruel and calculating, and far more sophisticated then any Goblin's talk should be. "In the beginning of all life, the god Guthix created the planet of Gielinor, and fell asleep to leave the planet to the other gods. Armadyl, the god of truth and goodness, created the first three races of Gielinor. First, he molded us, the Goblins, and granted us with no gifts. We were stupid and godless, and wandered Gielinor with no purpose. Armadyl saw our flaws and grimaced, thinking he should create better beings. He created the Aviansie, granted them with the gifts of flight, weapons, and religion. They were far away from us Goblins, and so didn't wipe us out on sight. Then, when Armadyl saw the Aviansie, he thought them too perfect. He then found the plane of Freneskae, and allowed the Mahjarrat to enter Gielinor. He thought them not too imperfect, not too perfect, and watched over them happily as they flourished.

"After this time, near the end of the First Age, we began creating clothes, then villages, then weapons. Our civilization spread like fire and soon, entire stone cities and even castles were built for those of high ranking. Our armies and size rivaled even that of the Aviansie and Mahjarrat. Then, as we got into the Second Age, wars for power broke out all over the Goblin kingdom. Goblin civilization was on the edge of collapsing, but then new races, just finding Gielinor, were discovered. They were Elves and Gnomes. We Goblins took out our hate and rage on them, overwhelming them with our numbers and ransacking villages and the like. The Elves and Gnomes fought back. They once even destroyed the capital together. Our own High General Dragonscale fought in this war, and was put to sleep by Gnomish druids and buried. I only just now discovered him here, sleeping. The war carried on for many years, and Goblins discovered how much they loved war. They began worshipping our great Bandos, and with his help, won countless battles. But this happiness was short-lived. The Elves had help of their own, and used the strength of their goddess to destroy Goblin civilization with a final crusade.

"We moved our kingdom and lived in peace once more, rebuilding our lives and civilization. Then, when the Third Age began, the God of Wisdom, Saradomin, came to the plane of Gielinor and watched over us so that our civilization wouldn't die as soon as we rebuilt it. Then, far across the land, the Majharrat's godly leader Zaros was betrayed by the dark Zamorak, and Zamorak rose to become the god of chaos. Saradomin was more than angry at Zamorak for what he had done, and declared war on him. Zamorak, at first, had the upper hand - He already had armies of his own, the Majharrat. So, to make sure he wasn't defeated before he even had an army, he called for help from Armadyl and the great Bandos. We, out of loyalty to Bandos, fought with him and helped Saradomin fight. The war was too costly, though, and even our armies were no match for a god. Bandos needed more strength. He created Hobgoblins, Giants, Trolls, and Ogres. Our armies mixed, and fought against the Mahjarrat.

"Sadly, though, our civilization was destroyed in the war, and many of us went underground. The last of us, after Guthix awoke and stopped the war, created the village which we are under at the moment. We lived in peace, again, until the disgusting humans came to Gielinor and destroyed many of us. In our anger, we led two crusades; Each on the city Lumbridge. The first crusade was an attack on the bridges over the River Lum, but the many adventurers and guards in the area held us off. Many of the first crusade still stay in the area today, taking refuge in the destroyed house near the area. The next crusade was one on the back of Lumbridge, in the forest. We sent a very large army, and thought it was impossible to lose this time. However, on the way there, we were ambushed several times by the forces of Draynor, the Wizards in the tower nearby, and the disgusting and dirty H.A.M organization. When we finally made it, our exausted forces were easily held off by the guards and lumberjacks around the forest. Some from the second crusade still remain in the forest.

"But now, I have a way to get back at Lumbridge and the humans. There is a sewer filled with zombies underneath the small town Draynor. I have found a tunnel leading there in this very room." He stopped for just a moment, got up from his chair, and held up a Goblin banner on the wall. There was a tunnel behind it. Grubfoot gasped.

"We shall make the zombies rampage and destroy the Wizard Tower and Draynor. We shall take it as a home base and proceed to destroy H.A.M. Afterwards, High General Dragonscale will take our armies and the remnants of the second crusade and storm the city. However, there is a large flaw in this plan. A wise old man lives in Draynor, and he has a powerful staff, capable of rivaling the strength of the Godswords themselves. We shall steal the staff and I shall change it, contort it, and create a staff of Bandos to destroy all in our path!" Grubfoot cheered, and the Generals clapped.

"You outdone urself," Bentnoze applauded. "But who will steal staff?"

The High Priest smiled. "Grubfoot."

Wartface frowned. "Grubfoot worth nothing! He can't not steal rock from sleeping flower!" He looked down. "Where my necklace?" He looked over at Grubfoot, who held the brass medallion in his hand. Wartface snatched it back, scowling.

"You see? He's not just a dumb slave," The High Priest said. "Tonight, we steal the staff of power. Tomorrow, we kill it's previous owner!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

There was a bright flash, a brilliant light shining over me. Wait. Who was I? Suddenly, I was standing in a house. There were pots with ferns in them, some chests in the corner, and very many people. There was only one man who seemed to actually know anything about where I was. I walked over to him, pushing through the crowd. "Hello," he said kindly to me.  
"Welcome to RuneScape, also known as Gielinor. What is your name?"

"Tutmosis25," I said without thinking, as if i knew it all along. The man smiled at me.

"Well then, Tutmosis25, walk out the door to learn all about this place, and get what you need to survive. RuneScape is a very dangerous place, you know. But before you go, take this. It is a magical bag, and can hold just about anything, even entire swords, without filling." He handed a brown pouch to me. "Here it is. Clip it to your belt." I did as he said, and walked out the door. I saw a woman in a blue and white dress, and people around her cutting down trees and lighting fires, and some were casting nets into a pond. I walked up to her.

"Hello, I am Bryanna, and I am here to teach you basic survival here in RuneScape. Here, take these, and make a fire." I smiled as she handed me a bronze axe and a tinderbox. I cut down the nearest tree I could find. My axe bit deep into it, and after about three more strikes, the tree had fallen. It was hard work. I sliced up the remnants of the tree and had three logs. I showered them with sparks from striking the steel with the flint from my tinderbox, and lit a fire. I walked back up to her, expecting instructions.

"What do I do now?" I asked, wiping sweat from my brow.

"Take this net and fish in the pond. You will get some shrimp. Here," she said. She handed me a wooden stick with a pointed end and a net. "Take this cooking stick." I nodded and walked to the pond. A passing man said, "Get two sets of shrimp," I looked at him, and he winked at me. I smiled back, and followed the man in the house's advice. I took my tinderbox and axe, put them in my pouch, and guess what? It fit! I was confused on how this was possible, but I shook it out of my head. I dipped my net in the water, and pulled it out. There were a number of shrimp stuck in it, wriggling. I did it again, and then stopped fishing. I slid my shrimp onto my cooking stick and held it just above the fire. Suddenly, the flames leapt up, as if propelled by some sort of magic, and my shrimp were burnt. I frowned, slid them off and onto the ground, and then tried again. This time, the flames were tame, and my shrimp were orange-brown and crusty. They looked good enough to eat, and so I did. I was hungry, ever since that flash. I decided to do it one more time, in case I got hungry later. I was also very thirsty. I caught the shrimp from the pond and gulped down some water, too. It was clean, and cool. I got up, refreshed, and happily strode towards the gate in the corner. I didn't know what got me going towards the gate, but I went anyways. I never thought about why I went, I just did. I opened it up, and there was a small house. Fresh food smell wafted from the open windows. I ran as fast as I could and opened the door. I saw the man who told me to get two sets of shrimp inside. He wore white pants with a black stripe, a white tuxedo looking shirt and coat with black buttons, and had brown hair. He was standing by a range in the corner, looking frustrated as a piece of bread slowly rose. I heard him mutter something about hoping it wasn't burnt that time. I walked over to a large looking man with a silly chef's hat and apron.

"Hello there," said the cook. "I am going to teach you about cooking." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"But Bryanna just taught me that!" I said angrily. The man chuckled.

"Not that sort of stuff, not shrimp. This stuff is food for kings! Now, to start off, you shall make some bread. Take this pail and this pot, and get some flour from the bin over there. Fill the pail with water from the sink." I nodded to him, relieved that I wouldn't be learning the same thing. I put the pail in the sink, and turned it on. Water poured out. I assumed it was from the pond back with Bryanna. After it was full, I set it down on the counter and dipped my pot in the pile of flour, pulling it out, full. I went back and poured the flour into the pail of water, and then mixed it up with a large wooden spoon hanging on the wall. There was also a fork hanging there, just higher than the spoon. I mixed the flour and the water, making some nice gooey dough. I cleaned the pail, spoon, and pot, and then put them all in my bag. They miraculously fit. Then, the spoon reappeared on the wall! I looked in my pouch, and the spoon was still there. I looked up at the wall, and it was there, too. I glanced back and forth for a moment before just leaving it alone. I took my dough and plopped it onto the range. The man was still there.

"Your bread still isn't cooked?" I asked him, puzzled.

"Yes, but I've tried three times, and it was all burnt." He looked down. There was a nicely coloured loaf of bread. He cheered. "By the way, my name is Cookiebird. What is yours?"

"Tutmosis25," I answered. He smiled.

"Want to be friends?" he asked. I was happy about making friends so quickly.

"Sure!" I told him. I happily took a nice loaf of bread, mine, from the range and shoved it in my bag. Cookiebird and I walked out, friends. While we walked towards a house down the road, I looked down at my clothes. I hadn't yet. I wore a white shirt and gold pants, with a green coat over my shirt. I had black hair, short but shaggy. We arrived at the house, walking inside. I was amazed to see mounted dragon heads on the wall. Cookiebird and I walked over the the man in the room.

"Hello, I am here to teach you about quests." Said he. "Quests are errands people need done, and they reward you nicely for doing them. Sometimes the task is hard, but the harder the quest, the better the reward. I have completed every quest in RuneScape, so I came here to Tutorial Island to teach you newbies, otherwise known as noobs, about quests. Anyone can give you a quest, so make sure to talk to everyone you see so that you don't miss a reward. Well, that's about it for quests, and you'll be moving on to mining and smithing next. Go down into the cellar in the corner." Suddenly, there was a pitter-patter sound, and rain began to fall. Then we heard a thunderclap. "And quick - We don't usually get storms here on Tutorial Island." Cookiebird and I looked at each other fearfully, and then climbed down the ladder into the darkness below.


End file.
